Dónde esta el Padrino?
by Silice-Black
Summary: Faltan minutos para la boda y el padrino no esta! Acaso huyo por temor de perder a su mejor amigo? Léan y manden sus Howlers u


® «««««««««««« Dónde esta el padrino? »»»»»»»»»» ®  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª  
  
Wajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! No cabe duda que cada día quiero más a Las Maruchannas! Jajajajajaja el día de ayer hablando de tonterías (a media película ¬¬u) estabamos hablando del futuro... como a algúnos les he dicho mi mejor amiga y yo llegamos al acuerdod e que sería su Madrina de bodas y su primer hijo, tenemos toda la intención de ambas cumplir nuestras promesas ^^ en fin... yo le estaba platicando de lo que le iba a comprar a mi futuro ahijado! Toda la tienda de hecho! Peluches! Ropa! Jeeps! Casitas! Todo lo que el quiera! Entonces a Moony se le ocurrió adverirle Prongy que pensará por segunda vez en hacerme madrina de bodas, ya que conociéndome probablemente o me iba a quedar dormida, o se me iba a olvidar... jajajajaja eh de ahí donde saqué la idea inicial de lo que va a ser un mini fic bastanyte corto, pero de igual forma espero les guste.  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
Por cierto hago esta aclaración, que ya que, aunque la mayoría de ustedes la conoce hay otros que no.  
Usaré los nombres en inglés, ya que me gustan más como suenan ^^  
  
Canuto- Padfoot  
Cornamente- Prongs  
Lunático- Moony  
Colagusano- Wormtail  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
- Salón?  
  
- Listo!  
  
- Comida?  
  
- Lista!  
  
- Vestido?  
  
- Listo!  
  
- Traje?  
  
- Listo!  
  
- Múscia?  
  
- Lista!  
  
- Flores?  
  
- Listas!  
  
- Novio?  
  
- Aquí!!  
  
- Novia?  
  
- Cambiándose!  
  
- Madrina?  
  
- Aquí!  
  
- Anillos?  
  
- Los tiene el padrino!  
  
- Padrino?  
  
- ...  
  
- Padrino?  
  
- ...  
  
- Padrino!?!?!?  
  
- ...  
  
- DIJE PADRINO!!!!!!!  
  
- ...  
  
- DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA SIRIUS?!!??!  
  
Remus se levanta de golpe de la silla con una expresión molesta; en su mano una extensa lista, el cual todos los nombres tenían una palomita, todos menos uno... el padrino...  
  
- Alguien ha visto a Sirius!?!?  
  
- Yo lo vi en la mañana, se veía muy nervioso...  
  
- Ayyy Sirius!!!!  
  
James exclama con un ademán de preocupación; este ya se encontraba con un traje negro; había acordado con Lily que se casarían por la iglesia.  
  
- Crees que haya huído?  
  
- ¬¬ Sé supone que el nervioso aquí soy yo!  
  
- Ya lo conoces...  
  
- Por desgracia...  
  
El grupo se dispera y comienzan a buscar a Sirius por todo el lugar; lo que iba a requerir mucha ayuda ya que Sirius se había empeñado en rentar una hermosa capilla en medio de un extenso campo de flores a las afueras de Londres...  
  
- Sirius!!!!!!!!!! Sal de dónde quieras que estes!!!  
  
Remus corre en círculos por las afueras de la capilla, como si esperara que Sirius estuviera escondido entre las flores de los jardínes, lo cual no sería la primera vez...  
  
- Algúna señal?!  
  
James se topa de frente con Remus, este da un no con la cabeza, agregando con frustración.  
  
- Le dije claramente que TODOS debíamos estar en la capilla al medio día!!!  
  
James murmura lleno de pánico.  
  
- Que voy a hacer si no aparece?!   
  
Remus le dice con una sonrisa amable.  
  
- No te preocupes James, en el peor de los casos, estarías dispuesto a tomarme como padrino?  
  
James le sonríe y después exclama histérico.  
  
- NO ES ESO!!!!!!! SIRIUS TIENE LOS ANILLOS!!!!!  
  
- o_O  
  
Remus esta al borde de la desesperación; es cierto que es una persona amable y muy tranquíla, claro, lo es, siempre y cuando no sea el encargado de la boda, y menos si cierto padrino desaparece con ciertos anillos; derrumbando sus planes por completo.  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Remus pregunta extrañado al ver que James le hacía señas dsesperado para que guardara silencio.  
  
- Qué pasa?!  
  
James le dice entre dientes mirando de reojo una de las ventanas de la capilla.  
  
- No quiero que Lily se entere de que algo anda mal!!!!! Se pondría muy nerviosa!!!!  
  
Ambos se miran mutuamente y asienten con la cabeza. Siguen cada uno buscando a Sirius por separado.  
Remus se empieza a preguntar a si mismo.  
  
- Acaso Sirius tendrá miedo de que si James se casa, perderá a su mejor amigo?  
  
Mira al cielo recordando un incidente que había ocurrido hace algunas semanas...  
Remus entra a las tres escobas y su mirada rápidamente se clava en un chico de su edad, sentado en la barra, con su cara hundida entre sus brazos, rápidamente exclama con sorpresa.  
  
- Sirius?!  
  
Este levanta la cabeza un poco, se encontraba adormilado por el exceso de hidromiel; Remus rápidamente se sienta a su lado preguntando preocupado.  
  
- Te encuentras bien!? No sabíamos a dónde habías ido después de la despedida de James!  
  
Sirius sumerge su cabeza entre sus brazos de nuevo, murmurando con un tono melancólico.  
  
- Voy a perder a mi mejor amigo...  
  
Remus lo mira por confusión por unos segundos, finalmente comprende que Sirius hablaba de James; le dice en un tono amable.  
  
- Claro que no! Todo va a seguir igual Sirius, no te preocupes...  
  
Sirius dice en el mismo tono.  
  
- Claro que no! Pronto James tendrá una familia y se olvidará de nosotros...  
  
Remus regresa a la realidad cuando escucha una voz conocida preguntando en un tono seco.  
  
- Lupin! Qué haces ahí parado?!  
  
Voltea y se encuentra con un jóven, también de traje, cabello negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda; se trataba de Snape.  
Remus lo saluda con una sonrisa algo seco.  
  
- Severus, así que decidiste venir...  
  
Este contesta algo molesto pero por lo visto avergonzado.  
  
- Pensé que era algo muy poco educado no corresponder a las atenciones que Evans se tomó al enviarme la invitación...  
  
Remus se ríe un poco, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse a Snape en la boda de James; de nuevo la paz es rota por James exclamando con terror.  
  
- SNAPE?!?!?! AQUÍ?!!??!?!  
  
Este lo mira con odio mientras contesta entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que de su saco saca un sobre blanco.  
  
- Fui invitado Potter...  
  
Este murmura con enojo entre dientes.  
  
- Cuando Lily me dijo creí que era una broma...  
  
- Pues no lo fue...  
  
Snape dice con indiferencia guardando la invitación nuevamente, pregunta tratando de mostrar fríaldad y desinterés.  
  
- No es que me interese en lo más mínimo, pero no pude dejar de notar que el otro zoquete no esta con ustedes...  
  
James le contesta de una manera algo ruda.  
  
- Tienes razón, no te interesa, y no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
Remus interrumpe antes de que los dos saquen sus varitas y comienzan a lanzarse maldiciones mutuamente.  
  
- Snape, por que no vas entrando con los demás invitados... en unos momentos te alcanzamos...  
  
Este le hecha una mirada desaprobatoria a Remus y opta por entrar a la capilla, James exclama con furia.  
  
- Cómo detesto a ese sujeto!!!!  
  
Remus dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
- Tranquílo James...  
  
Este le contesta desesperado.  
  
- Tranquílo?!!? Quieres que este tranquílo!?!? LA BODA COMIENZA EN 10 MINUTOS Y SIRIUS NO ESTA Y CUANDO LILY SE ENTERE SE VE A ARMAR UN CAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus pone sus manos sobre los hombros de James y mirándolo al rostro le dice seriamente.  
  
- James! Tranquílo! Te prometo que Sirius estará a tiempo! Por cierto... has visto a Peter?  
  
James contesta aún algo perturbado, apuntándo hacia atrás.  
  
- Esta por allá... trata de atrapar a Sirius con una calabaza...  
  
Remus lo mira extrañado.  
  
- Creo que no estoy tan desesperado para intentar eso...  
  
Ambos se miran fijamente y se ríen en coro, se tranquilizan un poco, cuando en eso escuchan las campanadas, dando aviso de que faltaba poco para que la boda diera inicio.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James grita histérico mientras sostiene su cabeza.  
  
- CÓMO PUEDE HACERME ESTO SIRIUS!!!!! EL DÍA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA! LE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA CUANDO LO VEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una voz pregunta con indiferencia.  
  
- Una paliza a quién Prongs?  
  
Tanto James como Remus voltean de donde viene la voz, se encuentran con un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un azul muy claro. Se encuentra también vestido de traje y muy sonriente.  
  
- Qué pasa? Parece que vieron un fantasma...  
  
Sirius pregunta en tono de burla, deja de sonreír cuando ve que Remus y James se le dejan ir encima, tirándolo al suelo y siendo aplastado por sus dos amigos.   
James es el primero en reclamar, con ojos llenos de furia.  
  
- DÓNDE DIABLOS TE HABÍAS METIDO BLACK?!!??!  
  
Remus le sigue de la misma manera.  
  
- LLEVAMOS CASI UNA HORA BUSCÁDOTE!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius los mira con confusión sin saber que contestar de momento, finalmente exclama extrañado.  
  
- Estaba con Lily!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James y Remus lo miran con sorpresa, no esperaban escuchar esa respuesta; y era muy cierto que el cuarto donde estaba Lily era en el único lugar que no habían buscado...  
Sirius exclama extrañado y algo molesto por la súbita agresión.  
  
- Me disponía a ir a la capilla como me habías dicho cuando Lily me pidió ayuda a mí por que dijo que todos se habían ido y no podía ponerse el velo!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus se separa de su amigo murmurando pensativo y algo nervioso.  
  
- Es verdad... también cite a las damas de honor...  
  
James seguía con la mirada perdida en Sirius, el cual pregunta con recelo.  
  
- Qué aún me quieres dar una páliza?!  
  
James se deja ir a abrazarlo mientras exclama lleno de felicidad.  
  
- Perdóname Padfoot!!!!!!! Pensé que habías escapado y no estarías conmigo!!!!!  
  
Lo mira a la cara mientras dice con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
- No entiendes tonto?! Jamás podría hacerlo si mi mejor amigo no esta a mi lado!!  
  
Sirius lo mira con una sonrisa tierna y mientras que con su mano revuelve, el ya revuelto cabello de James, le dice en un tono profundo.  
  
- Tonto, cómo puedes pensar que te dejaría solo... siempre voy a estar a tu lado.  
  
James pregunta con emoción, como un pequeño niño al que se le acababa de prometer el mejor de los regalos.  
  
- Lo dices en serio!?!?  
  
Sirius da un sí con la cabeza, y después pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo avergonzada.  
  
- Y tu prometes que no te vas a olvidar con nosotros cuando tengas a tu familia?  
  
James lo mira con sorpresa y después mira a Remus, el cual también se ve algo confundido; agarra a Remus por el cuello con el brazo, y abrazando a un amigo del cuello con cada brazo, le contesta lleno de felicidad.  
  
- Qué dices?! Pero si ustedes son mi familia! Tú, Moony y Wormtail!  
  
Los tres amigos se ríen en unión, una voz cortante interrumpe preguntando.  
  
- Potter, planeas quedarte todo el día ahí?  
  
Los tres voltean al mismo tiempo y se encuentra con Snape, el cual los mira con desprecio; no pueden evitar sonrojarse un poco: tanto por el coraje de ver a Snape, como por el hecho de que era casi seguro que los haya escuchado en su conversación anterior...  
  
- ¬¬ Piérdete Snape...  
  
Este los mira con rivalidad mientras les dice.  
  
- Pues tal vez te interese saber Black, que la novia ya esta esperando!!!!  
  
El rostro de los tres se pone pálido como la nieve. En segundos una nube de polvo había pasado sobre Snape, el cual estaba tendido sobre el suelo, con pisadas en su espalda, habiendo sido arrollado por tres individuos.  
  
Los adentros de la capilla son realmente sorprendentes, pareciera que estuvieran en el exterior, gracias a las miles de flores que se encuentran por todas partes; los invitados estaban ya listos, el sacerdote el frente.  
Rápidamente Sirius y James corren a sus posiciones, se escucha una dulce melodía que indica que la novia estaba por aparecer...  
  
- Nervioso Prongs?  
  
- Para nada...  
  
Al ver la expresión hermética del rostro de James, y ver que sus puños no dejaban de temblar, Sirius no puede más que evitar sonreír con dulzura.  
  
- Aquí estoy...  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras la expresión de James se suaviza notablemente, su cuerpo se relaja, mira a su amigo de reojo y le murmura con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Los invitados se ponen de pie cuando una figura comienza a caminar por el pasillo, el cual estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa blanca.  
Lily nunca se había visto más bella, parecía un ángel; tenía un vestido sencillo, sin mangas, y con una cola muy larga; el velo cubría su rostro...  
Todos en la capilla contienen el aliento, James permanece congelado, después sonríe... había llegado el momento.  
Como si fuera fina porcelana, James toma el velo y descubre el rostro de Lily; la cual se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto; cuando quedo profundamente enamorada de ella.   
  
La boda había transcurrido sin mayor percanse, a excepción de que Sirius soltó los anillos por los nervios y a la hora de colocarles el cordón este se había hecho nudos... pero esto solo logro tranquilizar a la pareja, ya que Lily también estaba algo nerviosa.  
  
La boda había terminado, los invitados felicitaban a la feliz pareja, pero Sirius se mantenía apartado, reacciona al escuchar a Remus preguntar en cierto tono de burla.  
  
- Preocupado de nuevo por perder un amigo?  
  
Sirius lo mira por unos segundos y después contesta con una sonrisa.  
  
- Para nada, al contrario, ahora tenemos a alguien más en la familia.  
  
Remus ve como una mirada orgullosa de Sirius se posa sobre Lilly; Remus le sonríe a su amigo, una voz anuncia.  
  
- Por favor, déjen sola a la familia para una fotografía!  
  
Sirius y Remus ven como los invitados abren un círculo alrededor de la pareja y sus familiares, de repente se encuentran con la mirada de James.  
  
- Ustedes dos! Qué esperan, qué no escucharon? Sólo familia!  
  
Remus y Sirius intercambian sonrisas y después corren al lado de su amigo; Lily por su parte tenía a su lado a los que parecían ser sus padres y una Petunia más jóven, pero igual de huesuda; Sirius llega hasta James y abrazándolo del cuello sonríe a la cámara, con el otro brazo abraza a Remus también del cuello; en último momento llega Peter y se coloca en una orilla.  
  
- Digan Quidditch!  
  
Los invitados dicen en unión.  
  
- Quidditch!!!!!!!!  
  
Un flash deslumbra al grupo entero, esa imagen, esa imagen de la familia durará para siempre...  
  
- Entonces así fue la boda de mis padres?  
  
Harry pregunta con interés mirando la misma fotografía que se tomó hace años; alza la mirada donde se encuentra con la cara sonriente de Remus, con más años que en la fotografía.  
  
- Así es Harry, así fue la boda...  
  
Harry pregunta emocionado.  
  
- Entonces Sirius no había escapado después de todo?  
  
Remus se ríe un poco y contesta con una sonrisa tranquíla.  
  
- No, no lo hizo, sabía cuanto significaba para tu padre el que el estuvier ahí; también el día que naciste!  
  
Harry pregunta emocionado.  
  
- En verdad?! Qué pasó ese día?!  
  
Remus le sonríe y poniéndose de pie le contesta sonriente.  
  
- Eso, Harry! Es otra historia, que seguro Sirius te contará uno de estos días...  
  
Harry mira a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con interés.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry...  
  
Le sonríe al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y sale, Harry se acomoda en la cama, sin soltar el albúm de fotos, cierra los ojos lentamente mientras murmura casi entre sueños.  
  
- Entonces, después de todo si tengo más familia que los Dursley...  
  
Se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se queda profundamente dormido; desde la puerta Remus murmura con una sonrisa alegre.  
  
- Es verdad... a mí todavía me queda familia...  
  
Una voz ronca pregunta con curiosidad.  
  
- Ah sí? Y me puedes decir quienes son?  
  
Remus voltea y se encuentra con Sirius algo adormilado, le sonríe a su amigo y le contesta en tono de burla.  
  
- Llegaste tarde para la historia antes de dormir...  
  
Sirius lo mira con confusión.  
  
- Historia?  
  
Remus le da una palmada en su hombro y dice alegremente antes de continuar su camino por el corredor.  
  
- Si hermanito...  
  
Se va tarareando una canción mientras Sirius lo sigue con una mirada confundida.  
  
- Historia? Hermanito???  
  
Se rasca la cabeza murmurando aún sin lograr entender.  
  
- Creo que Moony tomó demasiada hidromiel...  
  
Levanta los hombros y después abre un poco la puerta de la habitación de Harry, al verlo dormido no puede evitar sonreír, murmura suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry...  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
T.T Ya no me gustó tanto como me la imaginaba... buhuuuu pero que esperaban con la tele prendida y teniendo a Inu Yasha de frente no me podía concentrar!!!!! No es mi culpa!!! u_u en fin... esta historia se la dedicaría a Moony pero es tan terrible que... espera un momento ¬¬ Ella fue la que le dijo a Prongy que no me hiciera su madrina!!!!! ¬¬ ugh! No entonces si se la dedico a Moony! Wajajajajajajajja si esta muy fea es su culpa por meterme esa idea en la cabeza!!  
Wajajajajajajja(risa maniática) sip, lo sé, soy una loca, pero que se puede hacer, jajajajajaja si que estoy bien loca! Oh!!!!! Mejor me duermo... ¬¬ rayos, son las 5:45 de la tarde... rayos... nome puedo dormir... naaaaa!!!!! Si me puedo dormir, buenas noches a todos ^^  
  
Y aunque el fic no es bueno, voy hacer la contiuación que narra el día que nació Harry; tengo que hacerlo por que ¬¬ conociendo a Prongy va a decir "Por que Moony tiene dos fics y yo sólo uno!!!!!" Entonces pues para no crear conflictos... u_u  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


End file.
